


love academy

by empressofjinks



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Academy, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Bottom Luke, F/M, M/M, Older Harry, Older Liam, Older Zayn, Other, Pining, Sex, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Michael, Top Niall, Top Zayn, Young Louis, young niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofjinks/pseuds/empressofjinks
Summary: Louis tomlinson has just been accepted to asaltone academy and  he is excitedbut what happens when he has to share a house with three other boys





	

**Author's Note:**

> louis and niall are sixteen
> 
> harry, liam, ahri and zayn are 17

louis's P.o.v

 

I open my eyes blurred by lights flashing in a tunnel through the car window. It’s been an hour since i left my home and i’m still not there yet.

“How much longer till we reach asaltone.”  
“just ten more minutes” the cab driver said roughly. I sigh quietly and pull out my phone and text my friend niall.

We have been friends back when we were six years old so i talk to him like all the time

From: Boobear  
To: Nialler  
Still heading for asaltone : (

From: Nialler  
To: Boobear  
Goddamn i need your golden globes right now ; )

From:Bboobear  
To: Nialler  
Is that all you see me as :’(

From:Nialler  
To: Boobear  
You know it : [)

I roll my eyes and turn my phone off and suddenly we come to a stop

“We are here” says the driver, i open the door and i look around the campus looks huge there must be like hundred dorm house things whatever you call them.” here's your bags” the cab driver says while giving me my two suitcases.

“Thank you” i replied smiling, he smiles back at me allowing me to see his two missing front teeth. Then i started walking towards the front office. After walking for a like a minute i felt a hard slap on my right butt cheek.”ow” i said while rubbing my left cheek, “why are you my friend again?”

I knew it was Niall because he does that all the time. I turn around and see that he now had bright blond hair instead of his normal blondish brown and that he's wearing a blue hoodie that says "cupcakke" in big rainbow colors on it and that he is also wearing ripped black jeans and black converse. that  he has gotten taller than me way taller . "Because you lovee me" he replies with a devilish grin.

 

“If you're my friend you’ll watch my luggage while i'll go in the office” i replied. “Ugh so demanding” he replied groaning.

I roll my eye at him and head into the office. The inside of the office was pretty empty except for one girl with long blue hair with black streaks. She was wearing a black leather jacket and on each of the sleeves it said “burn in roseland”, black skinny jeans and black four inch stilettos.

She turns around and said “oh sorry i didn’t realize someone else came in” then she moved aside.

“Oh no i just got here,” i replied and then i turned to the receptionist

“hi i'm louis tomlinson and i’m here to figure out my house number is and to pick up my schedule.”

“oh the girl you were talking to has them she’ll be your guide for the year.” replied the receptionist "she has your schedule  and she knows your house number."

“ your louis “ she said with a surprised face “ they said you were sixteen but you look eighteen.”

“ yeah i get that alot “ i replied

“ oh sorry i totally forgot” she replied

“ i’m ahri rystar your guide for this year,” she smiles and holds out her hand and i shake it.

“ oh and here is your schedule “ she says while handing me my schedule “ and you're assigned to the house of Hecate…”

“What?” i asked “ what wrong with that house.”

“well two of the three boys that live in that house can be pretty rowdy” she replied "especially when I've known all for a long time so i know.”

“oh i can probably handle them” i replied calmly How bad could they be i lived in a house with my sisters 

"well lets get going" she says motioning me towards the door 

once we got outside she said "we'll be taking the campus cart"

I nod and call over Niall

“Niall we’re going to my assigned house” i yelled. He groans out loud and drags my luggage with him

Niall being the drama queen that he is hangs his head back and groans " so much work" he says walking towards me.

“so what house did you get” he asks “i got house of Hermes,”

“Oh i got the house of Hecate” i replied

"Sadness" he says while pretending to be sad " i won't see your golden globes as often any more."

i roll my eyes before Asaltone we hung out every day

"oh yea this is my guide for this year" i said motioning to Ahri

“ Hi i'm Ahri Rystar” she said introducing herself “ and you are?

Niall just stood there and stared at her almost drooling.

“Um is you friend ok?” she asked.

“He’s usually never like this” i replied what's wrong with him he's usually never like this unless he likes her. And that's big for Niall because i haven't seen him like someone since middle school. 

“NIALL” i yell in his ear

“O-oh yeah sorry i'm Niall horan” he replied” n-nice to meet you.”

Ahri held out her hand to Niall and he looked at it for a second then shook it.

“Ok let's get going to you assigned house” she said putting my luggage in the campus cart. After she was done we rode off to my assigned house.

 


End file.
